A plastic spectacle lens is lightweight and excellent in impact durability as compared with a glass spectacle lens. For this reason, plastic spectacle lenses are mainstream in the current spectacle lens market.
As a method for producing a lens in which a resin is not colored yellow under the effect of additives and heat treatment, PTL 1 discloses a method for producing an urethane lens by adding a compound represented by a specific formula and performing cast polymerization when producing an urethane lens obtained by reacting one or two or more ester compounds selected from a polyisocyanate compound, a polyisothiocyanate compound, with an isothiocyanate compound having an isocyanate group and one or two or more active hydrogen compounds selected from a polyol compound, a polythiol compound, and a thiol compound having a hydroxy group.